26 December 2001
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2001-12-26 ;Comments *Complete Show including the 2001 Festive Fifty Part 2. *Start of show: 'Hello again and welcome to Peel Acres for more of the Festive Fifty, numbers 34 to 19 actually, tonight. And I know I'm at least a day late with this, but what the heck.' *JP relates that he has a Christmas EP by the Cuban Boys somewhere, and suggests that, in the spirit of the band, he should play it through January. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Low: 'Blue Christmas (CD mini album-Christmas)' (Tugboat) :(JP: 'Thing is, I looked everywhere for Boxing Day songs, and there frankly don't seem to be any.') *Tystion: 'Y Meistri (12 inch)' (Fitamin Un) *Laura Cantrell: 'Little Bit Of You (CD-Not The Tremblin' Kind)' (Spit & Polish) :(JP: 'The fact that records, well obviously from this year, the fact that they're included at this stage of the programme doesn't mean they're not in the Festive Fifty: could be a kind of bluff. What would be the point of that, you may ask, and it's a fair question.') *Mos Eisley: 'One Size Fits Most (7 inch)' (Beautiful Pigeon) *Sandman: 'Voodoo (12 inch)' (Green) *Jimmie Rodgers: 'Any Old Time (78 rpm)' (Eve) (Pig's Big 78 2001) According to the website from which this information was taken, the track was recorded on 5 September 1930. *Yellow 6: 'Grey #4 (CD-Lake:Desert)' (Ochre) *Dirtbombs: 'Ode To A Black Man (7 inch)' (Sweet Nothing) *Soul Vendors & Gaylads: 'Sound Of Silence (7 inch)' (Studio One) *Kama Arts: 'Plattenbau (12 inch)' (MFS) 2001 Festive Fifty: Numbers 34-19 *'34': Cinerama, 'Superman (CD single)' (Scopitones) :(JP: 'One of our favourites of the year as well in this house. It'd have been a lot higher if it had been up to me, but of course it isn't.') *'33': Ikara Colt, 'One Note (CD single)' (Fantastic Plastic) :(JP: 'One of the best live bands I've seen this year as well.') *'32': Belle And Sebastian, 'I'm Waking Up To Us (EP-I'm Waking Up To Us)' (Jeepster Recordings) :(JP: 'Of course, it is the case with the Festive Fifty, it obviously represents the interests of you the listeners and to a certain extent of me as well, but at the same time if a band has just put out a couple of singles or something like that, just a few tracks, they've got a much better chance of getting in there than if a band has put out a couple of LPs, a few singles and a couple of sessions, because obviously the votes are then spread out over a vast number of songs. Just thought I'd mention that.') *'31': Hefner, 'Alan Beam (CD-Dead Media)' (Too Pure) *'30': Fall, 'I Wake Up In The City (7 inch-Rude (All The Time))' (Flitwick) *'29': Pulp, 'Trees (CD-We Love Life)' (Universal Island) Loaned to JP for the show by daughter Flossie. *'28': Strokes, 'New York City Cops (CD-Is This It)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'I want you to know I'm being plagued by what must be the only surviving bluebottle in the country.') *'27': Lift To Experience, 'These Are The Days (2xCD-The Texas - Jerusalem Crossroads)' (Bella Union) :(JP: 'I can't remember exactly, but I have to say that it's perfectly possible that I've never played that on the radio before, if only because the last couple of minutes of it sound to me like the soundtrack to some kind of disorientation technique.') *'26': ballboy, 'They'll Hang Flags From Cranes Upon My Wedding Day (EP-Girls Are Better Than Boys)' (SL) Again, re-released on Club Anthems 2001. :(JP: 'And it's not unfair to say that the nation is agog as we enter the second half, the top half of the Festive Fifty, and how weird it is that we had to wait until number 25 to hear these people.') *'25': White Stripes, 'Dead Leaves And The Dirty Ground (LP-White Blood Cells)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry] *'24': Greens Keepers, 'Low And Sweet (12 inch-What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan?)' (Classic) *'23': Cuban Boys, 'Drink Drink Drink (Promo CD-Drink)' (Sanctuary) Information on this from the band's website: "In the year 2001, BMG offered the Cuban Boys £50K for this track. But fate dealt a heavy blow and just 48 hours from signing the deal, the offer was withdrawn. The band's own management company were so convinced by the strength of the track that they sent hundreds of promos out to holiday DJs in sunny islands. Unfortunately, it seems, the DJs sent them all back. The track remains a lost gem, and despite everything remained a firm favourite on the John Peel Show, reaching number 23 in the Festive 50." :(JP: 'There's one thing that's absolutely certain about the Festive Fifty, is if a band makes a really long track, it'll get into it.') *'22': Mogwai, '2 Rights Make 1 Wrong (CD-Rock Action)' (Southpaw Recordings) JP thinks that a member of the Super Furry Animals may be on this track, and he is right: Gruff Rhys is one of those on backing vocals. *'21': Super Furry Animals, '(Drawing) Rings Around The World (CD-Rings Around The World)' (Epic) :(JP: 'And it would not be unfair to say that the nation is agog as we enter the top twenty of this year's Festive Fifty.') *'20': Squarepusher, 'My Red Hot Car (CD-Go Plastic)' (Warp) *'19': Pulp, 'Sunrise (CD-We Love Life)' (Universal Island) :(JP: 'Well, hopefully tomorrow night another programme, the third in a row from Peel Acres, we'll be able to take emails, and also to play in the news jingle properly from our end, which we've not been able to do....tomorrow we go from 18 to number 1, not to be missed, I suggest. Our thanks very much for listening to tonight's programme.') File ;Name *Original JP011226.wma *Current 2001-01-26 WMA.wma ;Length *02:00:02 ;Other *Very good sound at 128 kbps. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty